Wolfkit's Story
by Fogtalon
Summary: Wolfkit has a normal life in his clan. But when another queen gives birth to a mysterious kit named Fogkit, what will Wolfkit have to go through to prove himself to her and save his clan? Rated T for safety.
1. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances for the four clans in my stories. I do not own warriors but I own my clans, characters, and territories. The chapters of my 100 stories come soon!**

**Note: Apprentices are underneath their mentors, and kits are underneath their mother.**

**Allegiances**

**Treeclan**

**Leader:** Brookstar- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionfang- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudstream- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Hawktail- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw

Rabbitleg- Black and white tom with green eyes

Acornfall- Pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Windstorm- Black tom with amber eyes

Dewflower- Silver tabby she-cat with black tabby markings, white paws, a white muzzle, and blue-green eyes

Sunheart- Long furred ginger tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Pebblepaw

Rivertail- White tom with gray-brown tabby patches and amber eyes

Reedpaw

Shadecloud- Black she-cat with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Lilypool- Cream-colored she-cat with dark brown legs, tail, face, ears, and blue eyes

Echoleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw- Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Breezepaw- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Reedpaw- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Darkwind- White she-cat with black tabby legs, face, tail, and faint flecks on her back; blue eyes

Robinfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, green eyes

Wolfkit- Long furred dark gray tom with gray eyes

Molekit- Light brown she-cat with black tabby markings and brown eyes

Mosskit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and faint tabby markings

Rainbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, front paws, belly, and back legs; green eyes

Eaglekit- Black and white tuxedo tom with green eyes

**Elders: **

Goldenlily- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneflight- White tom with gray brown tabby patches, blue eyes

**Fireclan**

**Leader:** Thrushstar- Dark brown tom with a black tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Snowstep- Silvery white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Nettlewhisker- Dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Longstripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running down his back, amber eyes

Otterfang- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw

Splashface- White she-cat with a splash of ginger on her face, green eyes

Berryheart- Pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Harepaw

Fernlily- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinefoot- Dark gray-brown tom with brown eyes

Hailpaw

Runningstream- Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Fishclaw- Black tabby tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

Waterfur- Silver she-cat with gray tabby markings that zigzag down her fur, purple eyes

Nightpaw

Adderstrike- Pale ginger- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw- Dusky brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Harepaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Hailpaw- Brown tom with darker flecks, green eyes

Nightpaw- Gray black she-cat with blue eyes

Quickpaw- Small brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Moonpelt- White she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes

Lizardkit- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dovekit- White she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowpool- Black she-cat with one blue eye, one green eye

**Elders: **

Stormblaze- Long furred blue gray tom with amber eyes

Foxfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes

Jayfrost- Black tom with green eyes

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Brightstripe- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and legs, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentwind- Gray black she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, gray eyes

Cherrypaw

**Warriors:**

Icetail- White tom with a fluffy tail and dark brown eyes

Rockheart- Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes and white paws

Dapplewing- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw

Sunwhisker- Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Redclaw- Russet tabby tom with black stripes and pale green eyes

Timberpaw

Sweetflower- Creamy ginger she-cat with silvery green eyes

Thundercloud- Huge long furred black tom with dark green eyes

Owlpaw

Shorttooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Cinderfoot- Gray she-cat with lighter gray stripes, blue eyes

Marshwhisker- Gray brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Puddlepaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw- Mottled red she-cat with amber eyes

Timberpaw- Brown tabby tom with a white chest, amber eyes

Owlpaw- White tom with dark brown patches and green eyes, missing tail

**Queens and Kits:**

Heatherfur- Sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningkit- White tom with a jagged black stripe down his back, blue eyes

Gorsekit- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom with faint stripes and amber eyes

Frostflower- White she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedtail- Black and white tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes

**Stoneclan**

**Leader: **Morningstar- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Spottedfur- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Snaketooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, muzzle, and chest; amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Honeystep- Silver tabby she-cat with honey-colored eyes

Troutnose- Brown tom with white splashes on his legs and blue eyes

Sageclaw- Pale gray tom with dark green eyes

Mudpaw

Twigwhisker- Mottled brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Featherwing- Black she-cat with long, feathery fur and blue eyes

Quailpaw

Graystone- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Dustpaw

Fireblaze- Ginger-red tabby tom with amber eyes

Patchheart- Gray and white she-cat with foggy blue eyes

Weaselfang- Muscular dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, chest, and green eyes

Sharpstrike- Golden tabby tom with dark brown stripes

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Quialpaw- Gray brown she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Crowflight- Black she-cat with green eyes

Littlekit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowkit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomkit- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Juniperfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Rowantail- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Whitebelly- Gray she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, blue eyes

**Oh wow! This took forever! Sorry it's so long! Okay, I'm going to put up a link on my page. It will be the link to show the map of the territories. Okay then, now for the stories!**


	2. New Arrivals

**Good! Finally the first chapter! I hope you like it. Next story I'm going to write is Breezepaw's, but if you want to know who I'm doing after Breezepaw you've got to vote for it! Please remember to Review!**

Wolfkit watched his sister's roll over the ground, giggling and laughing. He growled. How could they play games when Darkwind was supposed to give birth any day now? He was worried for Darkwind, since she was his aunt.

"Your it!" Mosskit yowled, darting away in a flash of ginger fur. Molekit stood up, shaking herself and running after her. She crouched close to the ground and crept closer towards Mosskit, who stood laughing several tail lengths away. Suddenly Molekit sprang up, her eyes shining happily.

"Poppypaw!" She yowled, sprinting over and crashing into her legs. Poppypaw toppled over in surprise, then burst out laughing, swatting her away.

"Get off of me, you little warrior!" Poppypaw laughed, rolling up onto her paws. Wolfkit muttered and stalked away from them. Poppypaw looked up.

"Wolfkit? What's wrong?" She mewed, sounding concerned. He snorted and kept walking. She padded over to him and nudged him playfully, realizing the problem.

"Don't worry about her so much, Wolfkit! She's had kits before, remember? She's my mother!" Poppypaw mewed, turning him away with her paws and pushing him back towards his sisters. He gave a silent snarl and trotted over to his sisters. Molekit was laying on her back, and Mosskit was sprawled out on top of her. Molekit tipped her head back, staring at him. Then she laughed and swung her paws, tripping him. He fell face-first into the bundle of kits. Mosskit sank her teeth into his scruff and dragged him off of Molekit, swatting him playfully. He struggled away, then crouched and swiped back. Mosskit crouched too, her tail swaying side to side. At the same moment, they pounced at each other. They collided in mid-air and fell into a laughing heap. Molekit raced over and dove between them, laughing too. Suddenly they raised their heads.

"Cloudstream! Hurry! It's Darkwind!" Sunheart yowled from the nursery entrance, Darkwind's mate. Suddenly cats were moving all around. Poppypaw turned away from Wolfkit and raced over to her father, slipping past him into the nursery. Cloudstream bounded out of her den with a bundle of herbs clamped in her jaws. She glanced at the nearest cat, Lilypool, and yowled something to her. Acornfall dipped her head and hurried into the medicine cat den. Cloudstream brushed past Wolfkit and his sister, pushing her way into the nursery. Wolfkit's mother, Robinfeather, had bounded over and was talking to Sunheart. Sunheart told her something, and she came back over to Mosskit, Wolfkit, and Molekit.

"You three stay here. Cloudstream doesn't need you getting under paws while she's working. You can visit Darkwind's new kits later." Robinfeather mewed, herding them away over to the fresh-kill pile. Wolfkit exchanged an excited glance with Molekit. The kits were coming!

"Okay!" They meowed, scampering over to the fresh-kill. Molepaw tackled into a fluffy brown rabbit. She sank her teeth into its hind leg and struggled, dragging it away from the pile. The rabbit was almost as big as her, just a bit bigger. She started dragging across the camp. Mosskit joined her happily.

"Come on, Wolfkit! This'll be delicious!" Mosskit yowled to him. He joined them, but didn't eat. He listed to Darkwind as she yowled and cried out inside the den. It seemed like seasons had passed before finally, Cloudstream bounded out of the den. She threw down the bit of herbs she had left and reared up onto her hind legs, giving a joyful yowl. The cats of Treeclan sprang up and joined her, raising their voices as they cheered. Cloudstream finally silenced them.

"Dakrwind has had three wonderful kits, one of which is already named! Thank Starclan for Ravenkit!" Cloudstream yowled, tipping her head back at her last sentence. The cats let out fresh cheering again, thanking Starclan like she had , Mosskit, and Wolfkit yowled as loudly as they could, and Mosskit reared up onto her hind paws, only to topple over backwards. Molekit's cheer ended abruptly as she burst out laughing and flopped across her sister's belly. Mosskit laughed too. Wolfkit kept cheering, but smiled and sat next to them as they rolled around. Robinfeather burst from the den and ran over to them, purring loudly and scooping up Wolfkit. She swung her head around, dropping him onto her back. He laughed and nuzzled against her shoulders. Finally, some new friends!

**The first chapter of Wolfkit, yay! Okay, remember to take the poll on my profile! And Review please!**


	3. Wolfkit's Dream

**Hope you enjoy this! Chapter 2! Please Review after you read, and take the poll on my profile!**

Wolfkit sat outside the entrance to the nursery, trying to peer past Robinfeather to catch a glimpse of the new kits. Robninfeather shifted to block his view, reaching down and swiping her tongue around his ears. He growled, ducking away. Robinfeather laughed quietly.

"Don't be mad, you'll get your turn. Just wait until Brookstar is done." Robinfeather meowed gently. Brookstar had come to see the kits as soon as Cloudstream had said they could have visitors. Sunheart had seen them for a while, and now Brookstar. By now it was evening, the sun sinking behind the high treetops. Wolfkit was so excited to see them! But it had been half the day, and he was getting weary from today's game. He wanted to say "Hi" to the kits and go to sleep.

"Well, I'll be on my way now, Darkwind. They're beautiful kits; I hope I can visit them again soon." Brookstar's voice drifted out of the warm den, and Wolfkit scampered around in anticipation. Darkwind murmured thanks, and the tall ferns that formed the den rustled as Brookstar padded out. She glanced down at Wolfkit and his sisters, nodding and giving them a warm smile. Woflkit smiled back, and so did Molekit. Brookstar nodded to Robinfeather, and turned and bounded off the catch up with Oakfur. Robinfeather flicked her tail, and then led the way into the nursery.

A warm, safe feeling flooded over Wolfkit as he stepped out of the brisk wind and into the nursery. He glanced at his sisters in excitement. They shivered in relief to be out of the wind, and hurried past Wolfkit. They both stopped short in front of him, their tail tips twitching. Wolfkit crept forward to join them.

Darkwind was stretched out her nest, three kits curled at her belly. One kit was a bright ginger tabby with white paws, a white chest and a white belly. The one on the opposite end was a glossy black with a white muzzle and chest. In the middle, a dark gray tabby huddled between her siblings.

"Two she-cats and a tom." Darkwind murmured, leaning back and surveying her kits affectionately. Robinfeather sat down next to her, smiling happily. Mosskit leaned forward to sniff at the ginger one.

"His fur is like mine!" She squeaked quietly, her tail flicking joyfully. Molekit nodded, and Wolfkit carefully looked them over. He thought the black one looked cool, but the ginger one was neat too.

"Did you think of any more names?" Robinfeather mewed softly. Darkwind paused, and then nodded.

"Yes, I did. The black one is Ravenkit." Darkwind said, waving her tail over the black she-cat. "This one I kind of liked the name Turtlekit." This time she waved her tail over the ginger tom. "And this little she-cat……. Fogkit." She said, nodding to the gray tabby and withdrawing her tail.

"Those are wonderful names!" Robinfeather purred with approval. "Well, I guess we'll leave you be now. You must be tired." She added. Darkwind glanced at her gratefully, and nodded. Robinfeather didn't reply, only quietly ushered her kits across the den to their nest. Knowing better than to protest, Wolfkit curled up against Molekit next to his mother. Robinfeather nudged the moss and ferns into place around them, then rested her head across Mosskit, who was on her other side. With a weary yawn, Wolfkit closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

_Wolfkit sprinted through a dense forest, his paws torn and bleeding. Thorns were tangled in his thick gray fur, and on one shoulder the fur was drenched red. But even though he was injured, Wolfkit felt bigger, stronger. He didn't really realize what he was doing, or where he was going. All he knew was that his whole body hurt pretty bad, and he was not a kit any more. Behind him someone was crashing along, stampeding after him. _

_ But as he ran, the sound started slowing down, and getting more distant. Wolfkit risked a glance back. A huge, dark shape was writhing to free itself from a thick patch of brambles. That was enough to see. Shrieking in terror, he pelted straight forward and teetered on the edge of a cliff. Down below, huge waves slammed against sandy shores. Forgetting about the beast behind him, he raised his head and looked around. Straight ahead was the huge expanse of frothing water. He looked out, straining his eyes, but he couldn't see the other side of the water. He looked straight down. The sleek, dark brown rock dropped down to a sandy shore covered in jagged rocks. The water tumbled endlessly against the rocks and sand, like the time Robinfeather had taken Wolfkit and his sister's to play in the river. They had loved to jump and splash since it made little waved against the pebbles. But these weren't little waves. These were gigantic, dark; frothing waves that thundered against the ground so hard he was sure a single wave hitting him could break his leg. He stepped forward so his toes hung off the edge, gripping on sharply with his claws. Suddenly he heard wild shrieking behind him, and without bothering to look behind him, Wolfkit flung himself over the edge. He fell and fell, straight toward the tall, jagged rocks and unforgiving waves. Then, just as he was about to slam into the side of a rock……_

Wolfkit jerked awake, gasping. Molekit was glaring irritably at him, covered in moss and ferns. Milky dawn sunlight shone into the den, peeking through the entrance. Darkwind was curled up around her new kits, and Robinfeather had disappeared. Mosskit was sprawled out on her side, still sound asleep, though also covered in a pile of moss and ferns. Molekit prodded him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He yelped, spinning around and coming face to face with her. She bared her teeth in anger.

"What was that for? For this!" Molekit spun around, showing her tabby fur covered in tiny scraps of moss, all caught up in her fur. She turned back to him. "I don't know what your problem was, but next time, leave me out of it!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He mewed, annoyed for making such a fuss over it. Molekit scowled at him, then stomped over to Mosskit. She nudged her sister awake. Mosskit raised her head sleepily, then squealed and jumped up to find her long, fluffy fur full of moss. It would stick even more in hers. Molekit whispered quickly to her, indicating towards Wolfkit. Mosskit shrugged, but she looked annoyed. Molekit shot another angry look at him, then led the way out of the den. Mosskit glanced at him sympathetically, but followed Molekit. Wolfkit glared after them, then pouted. He trudged out of the den and sat down alone near the camp wall, hoping someone would join him. But even Poppypaw was playing with Molekit and Mosskit. He sighed and layed down sadly. Dumb dream. Then the dream came back to him, and he sat up. What was that all about? He hoped it was just some imaginary thing his mind came up with. But at the back of his mind, something told him it wasn't.

**Hope you liked it! It's a bit short, but longer than the first chapter. Please, review and take the poll on myh profile! Thank you!**


End file.
